degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew Torres
Andrew "Drew" Torres 'is a new junior. He transferred to Degrassi Community School for the 2010-2011 school year. He plays football and is currently QB2. He is the step-brother of Adam and is very protective of him. =Season 10= In [[What a Girl Wants (1)|'What a Girl Wants (1)]], Drew walks into the The Dot. At first, he comes off as a pretty cocky guy, interrupting Sav and Peter's conversation. Once he hears that Sav attends Degrassi, he pays for Sav's coffee and tells him he'd see him at school. The next day, Drew walks up to Sav who is speaking to Holly J. about running for student council president. In [[Breakaway (1)|'Breakaway (1)']], Drew helps Sav with his campaign. He also compliments Sav, saying, "Most teenager dads would just bolt," referring to Anya's alleged pregnancy. In 99 Problems (1), Drew meets Riley Stavros while signing up for football with Zane and finds out that Zane is gay. In Algebra class Riley and Drew are talking and Riley finds out that Drew is trying to get the First QB position when Riley really wants it. Later Drew and Riley are on exercise bikes and racing to see who could burn more weight and when they finish Coach Armstrong is impressed by Riley and says he has a good shot at Quarter Back. When Drew goes to get something from the gym he over hears Riley and Zane talk about the "Two Rileys Theory" and leaves with a grin. Next scene they are in the gym and Drew comes up with the idea of a BBQ in the parking lot tomorrow and everyone likes the idea then when there about to leave Drew tells the team "Oh and don't forget to bring a date" and looks at Riley with a grin. Next they are in the parking lot and Drew keeps "Joking" about Riley being gay the tells him he knows hes gay and if he doesn't want the whole team to know hes gay to step aside for QB 1. Riley gets angry and goes to Owen to plot revenge. In 99 Problems (2), It begins with Drew walking towards Degrassi. Riley and Owen catch him and eventually tie him to the flagpole naked, where the other students laugh at him. Drew's mother goes to Principal Simpson and Coach Armstrong about this, and is evidently outraged. Drew never does tell on Riley or Owen, stating that "he knows Riley" and that Riley would've said something. Drew still has not told anyone that Riley was the one to tie him up on the flagpole. He merely tells Riley to step aside. Riley tells Mr. Armstrong that he should consider Drew for QB1 as opposed to himself, but Mr. Armstrong tells Riley that he is simply better and must choose him. During the announcements of the team roles, it is revealed that K.C. and Zane are both major players. Riley is the star quarter back, which angers Drew. Drew's mother speaks to Mr. Armstrong again, and Drew says that if he can't play, no one can. As the team arrives, Mr. Armstrong gets a phone call, and announces that the team cannot play. Riley almost admits he is gay, but instead admits to putting Drew on the flagpole. Riley is suspended for five games, and Drew is the new captain and star quarterback of the team. In the end, Drew asks Riley if he could possibly help him out with his football skills and Riley declines. In [[Better Off Alone (1)|'Better Off Alone (1)']], Alli has a crush on Drew, and she invites Drew to her party to get his attention. Alli gets the party to play a game of I Never, where when someone says something they have never done, anyone who has done it must remove an item of clothing. Right when Drew is about to take off his pants, Alli shuts the party down but switches Drew's watch with her own. Drew comes back and he and Alli begin making out. In [[Better Off Alone (2)|'Better Off Alone (2)']], Alli insists that they make it official. Drew says that because of football he would be too busy and would change it if he could. Alli said she doesn't mind and Drew said she will. Later on when Alli asks if he wants to hang out, Drew suggests that they go somewhere and make out instead. Alli tells him that they could go to her house since "her parents won't be home for another hour." In You Don't Know My Name (1), Drew is still going strong with Alli. He goes to walk Alli to class and Alli asks for a label. Drew says that they don't need a label and that it won't make their relationship any stronger and that they're different. When Alli asks Drew if he wants to go to the dance with her, Drew lies and says that his mother won't let him go because of his bad grades. Without his knowing, Alli goes and writes an essay for him and turns it in. During class, Drew, after being informed about the paper, tries to tell the teacher, but Alli confesses. Later in the hall, Drew asks if she thought he was so stupid that he needed her to write the paper for him and storms off, breaking off their relationship. In the You Don't Know My Name (2), Drew is walking with K.C. and asks him if he knows of any girls that are simple and easy with no drama. K.C. points towards the cheerleaders and picks out Marisol, a girl from earlier in the season that wedged between K.C. and Jenna. Drew makes a move on Marisol and they later go out on a date at the Dot. When Peter asks what they want, Drew is the first to order. Marisol orders the same and says that she likes it when people think for her. Drew tries to win Alli back after realizing that he really did like her, but Alli rejects all of his apologies. When he sincerely apologizes, Alli agrees and they get back together. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Drew scolds his transgendered stepbrother, Adam Torres, for hitting on Bianca and revealing Adam's secrets as a girl. He asks angrily what Fitz and Owen did to Adam, but Adam responds that he doesn't want Drew picking his fight for him. Drew doesn't listen and storms out to the front of the school, where Fitz and Owen are. Drew tries to take them on, but is beaten up by Fitz while Owen holds down Adam. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Drew has gotten a black eye from his fight with Fitz because he tried to stand up for Adam. He later helps Adam burn his "Gracie" clothes, showing that he accepts his brother. In Still Fighting It (1) Drew helps Wesley with capturing the attention of Anya MacPherson. Later, after the auction, he asks Riley if he really is gay but takes it back, saying it's none of his business. In Purple Pills (1) Drew tries to stop the team from rioting when they find out about Riley's homosexuality. =Trivia= *Drew is Adam's stepbrother. *He transferred to Degrassi to protect Adam. Quotes *"We have some ugly ass clothes to burn."(To Adam) *"For a genius, you're not very smart."(To Alli) *"You're barking up the wrong tree, Wes." (To Wesley) =Relationships= *Alli Bhandari **First Relationship: ***Start up: 'You Don't 'Know My Name (2) (1013) Gallery Degrassi-Drew.jpg Drew.jpg DrewTorres.jpg Drew and Allie.jpg Drew and adam-girl degrassi season 10.jpg Drew and alli kiss degrassi season 10.png Drew hat degrassi season 10.jpg LUke.jpg Labels alli and drew degrassi season 10.png Riely and Drew.png Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Boiling Point Category:Juniors Category:Step-siblings Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Football Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Football Category:Quaterback Category:Step-brother Category:Degrassi Category:Cheating Category:Relationships Category:Jock Category:Sexting Category:New